Riesgos
by E. Waters
Summary: Ni Rose Weasley sabía, lo riesgos que debería tomar al ingresar a Hogwarts... Scorpius x Rose x Albus. OC x Rose. Femslash.


**Bieeeen... este es un fic MUY raro, pero tenía que hacerlo o . o. Si. sé que suena algo descabellado, pero mi inspiración fue más que mi sensatez u,u. Como sea, espero que sea de su... extraño agrado.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, y su mundo y personajes, pertenecen a J.K Rowling y no a mí.

* * *

**Riesgos**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo I**

Lo que más quería Rose Weasley a sus once años de edad, era ingresar a Hogwarts, específicamente, en la casa de Gryffindor, en donde estaba todos, pero todos sus familiares, casi literalmente hablando. Una pequeña sonrisa se dejaba entrever en sus delgados labios, casi como si ya tuviese su objetivo ganado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura, Rose, que ambos ingresaremos a Gryffindor?

-Muy simple, Albus… _todos_ nuestros parientes, de tiempos inmemoriales, han pertenecido a esa casa, lógicamente, nosotros también lo haremos…

-¿Y si quedo, aún así, en Slytherin?- preguntó Albus, abriendo mucho sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-Ay, Albus….- y Rose puso los ojos en blanco.- Simplemente, apela a la lógica. }

Ambos chiquillos, se sentaron cómodamente en uno de los compartimientos del inmenso expresso Hogwarts, dispuestos de esa forma, de emprender su viaje a la escuela de magos, más famosa y reconocida de Gran Bretaña.

Los dos primos, entonces, comenzaron a charlar de forma animada, conversando de cosas banales, a modo de distraerse de la presión sobre en cuál casa de Hogwarts quedarían.

Todo era tranquilidad y calma, al menos en modo aparente, hasta que el compartimiento se abrió de golpe, mostrándose de esa forma algo estrepitosa, un muchacho muy pálido, y de ojos grises ligeramente verdes.

-¿Está libre, algún puesto?

-Oh, claro.- respondió Rose, dándole un lado al muchacho desconocido.

-¿Nuevo?

-Sí… soy Scorpius Malfoy, un gusto.- se presentó el chico, ante a las palabras de Rose.

-¿Malfoy, has dicho?- Albus arrugó su nariz, y miró al despectivo al niño.

Si bien, los prejuicios cada vez eran menos entre las casas de Hogwarts, igualmente existía cierta rivalidades entre estas mismas, y en vista que Albus estaba influenciado por James, su hermano mayor, creía que los que pertenecían a Slytherin, eran de lo peor.

-¿Algún problema, Potter?

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

-Mi padre me dijo cómo era el hijo de Harry Potter, sobre todo porque siempre traía a rastras a una niña algo pecosa.

-¡Hey!- y esta vez, fue Rose la que se sintió algo, sólo algo, ofendida.

-Como sea, todo está lleno, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

-Si dejas los insultos, claro que sí.- dijo secamente la única chica, mirando algo dura a Scorpius.

El resto del viaje fue realmente incómodo para los tres chiquillos, y una aire tenso se apropió del ambiente. ¿Cómo no, con esas ofuscas miradas, entre Albus y Scorpius, y Rose sintiéndose la única más o menos madura, de todo el entorno?

Finalmente, el expresso se detuvo, y ya haciendo esto, el siguiente paso fue llegar a las puertas del castillo mágico, en donde les esperaría la recepción, y con esto, la ceremonia de selección de casas.

Y aunque Albus no le dijo ni la miró, Rose sintió como el niño le presionó con fuerza la mano a ella, a modo de sentirse seguro, probablemente.

El profesor Longbottom se puso entonces al lado del taburete, y teniendo la desaliñado sombrero seleccionador en mano, comenzó a llamar a los niños de primer año, por orden alfabético.

Como era de esperarse, apenas Scorpius se colocó el sombrero, éste prácticamente de inmediato le envió a la casa de Slytherin.

-¡McLeod Darien!

El hijo del 'niño-que-vivió', presionó aún más la mano de su prima, al saber que pronto tocaría su turno. Se oyó un estruendo en la casa de Hufflepuff, y entonces Albus supo que era su turno.

-¡Potter, Albus!

El llamado soltó delicadamente la mano de la mano de la muchacha, y sacando bravura de quién sabe dónde, se encaminó hacia el piso, y se sentó en éste. Se acordó de todas las cosas que Rose le había dicho, y ya más tranquilo, el sombrero se posó en su cabeza.

Rose tenía el corazón compungido; por supuesto, ella siempre apelaba todo a la infaltable lógica, pero ¿qué pasaba si la _magia,_ decía otra cosa?

-¡SYTHERIN!

Los ojos azules de Rose se abrieron como nunc antes, lo habían hecho. ¿Qué era eso de que su primo, por Merlín, ¡el hijo de Harry Potter y una Weasley!, hubiese quedado en la casa de las serpientes de Hogwarts?

Hubo entonces todo un murmullo, en el cual Albus Severus Potter, era el absoluto protagonista.

Algo aturdido, el muchacho, se dirigió hacia la mesa de colores verde y plata, y con los ojos mostrando mucho temor, se sentó entre un muchacho muy alto y moreno, y una joven algo más de edad de Albus, de pelo castaño oscuro.

-Bienvenido a la casa, Potter.- le dijo el chico moreno, estrechándole amantemente una mano a Albus.

Y aunque el murmullo continuó por toda la extensión del lugar, el profesor Longbottom, continuó con la ceremonia, pero era obvio que el tema ya no era que en cuál casa quedarían lo nuevos alumnos, sino que cómo era posible que un Potter, fuese un Slytherin…

-¡Weasley Rose!

Con miedo, mucho miedo, la muchacha caminó hacia el taburete, y cuando se sentó le colocaron enseguida el sombrero en su cabeza.

-_Qué mente más interesante, sí-_comenzó a decir una vocecilla, en su cabeza-_… lo veo, lo veo, no cabe duda… ¡RAVENCLAW!_

Y por segunda vez en esa noche, los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron como nunca antes lo había hecho. Igual de aturdida que su primo, la muchacha se dirigió hacia la mesa de la casa, que el sombrero había dictaminado que fuese.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de repente, su lógica no estaba funcionando como siempre fielmente lo hacía?

-Puff… ese sombrero debe de estar ya chalado.- le dijo Fred Weasley a su primo James, sentados los dos juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor- Pensar, que a Al y a Rose, le teníamos una fiesta preparada en la sala común…

-No puedo creerlo… Al puede a veces ser muy remilgado y pillo, pero… ¿Un Slytherin? ¡Ni pensarlo!

Posó entonces sus furibundos ojos color miel, sobre el sombrero, que ahora descansaba sobre el banquillo, y una especie de rabia se apoderó de él. ¡Algo malo, debía de haber en ese sombrero, y no le cabía duda alguna de ello!

Rose miró ansiosamente la mesa de Slytherin, sin poder concentrarse en el discurso que la directora decía, cosa sumamente extraña en ella.

Seguidamente, posó igualmente ansiosa su mirada sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde estaba toda la prole Weasley, bueno… casi… Ahora ella y su primo eran una excepción, una discordancia, a toda su casta.

¿Qué ahora haría ella, sin la infaltable compañía de Albus? Siempre, pero desde que tenía memoria, que siempre estaban juntos, casi como si fuesen hermanos mellizos, uno al lado del otro, cuando realmente eran sólo primos.

¿O había algo más, que eso?

Algo se revolvió en el estómago de la muchacha. No sabía, sencillamente no sabía que qué hacer al respecto.

La cena pronto terminó, o al menos para Albus el cual se había convertido en el centro de atención, y bueno o no, al muchacho le comenzó a gustar esa fama, aquel tipo de reconocimiento, siendo casi algo adictivo en el acto.

Por el contrario, Rose apenas sí había tocado algo de su comida, la cual aunque lucía muy apetitosa, lo era lo suficiente como para sacar a la chiquilla de sus más profundas aprensiones y preocupaciones. ¿Qué hacer ahora, sin ella estar a _su _lado?

La chica siguió a sus demás compañeros de casa, hacia la torre dueña de la casa de Ravenclaw. El prefecto Williams les explicó a todos el sistema de entrada a la sala común, aquel de descifrar un acertijo.

De mala gana ingresó, y sin siquiera apreciar la belleza propia tal del recinto, ella se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de chicas de primer año.

Se acurrucó bien en su cama respectiva, y sin poder evitarlo más, lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por su rostro, el cual poseía una que otra peca, herencia Weasley, claro está. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Se sentían, tan, pero tan sola!

-Sé fuerte, Rose, sé fuerte.

Fue lo que la Ravenclaw se dijo en su cabeza. Pronto escuchó como las otras chicas comenzaron a llegar al cuarto. No estando dispuesta a ser humillada, rápidamente se sacó las lágrimas, y fingió que dormía. Mañana las clases, su propio nicho, comenzarían, pero tal vez y sólo tal vez, eso le ayudaría a olvidar un poco a Albus.

Aquella noche, sólo malos sueños se apoderaron de la mente de la chica, aunque al amanecer la chiquilla no logró recordar ni una sola imagen nítida de éstos.

Al día siguiente, y gracias a un simple hechizo, Rose fue la primera en despertarse. Se aseó y vistió, y cuando se observó en el espejo, se sintió extraña vestida de azul bronce, y no de rojo y dorado, como se supone que debía ser.

Suspiró.

Empuñó sus manos con fuerza, al punto de que sus nudillos emblanquecieron, y a pasos decididos se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

Estuvo un buen rato casi sola, hasta que sintió como un barullo comenzaba a aproximarse. Observó por el rabillo del ojo, y para su sorpresa estaba Albus, _su_ Albus, siendo prácticamente escoltado por otros Slytherins, estando a su izquierda el propio Scorpius.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué de pronto, Albus era el centro de atención de todos los Slytherins?

Y dolió, dolió cuando vio pasar a su primo preferido frente a ella, y este no le dirigió mirada alguna.

Otra vez Rose comenzó a sentir sus ojos a humedecerse, pero pudo contenerse; no dejaría que nada ni nadie, menos aún Albus mismo, echara a perder su ansiada y tan anhelada estancia en Hogwarts.

Además, si miraba fríamente la situación, ella había ido a Hogwarts a estudiar, no a hacer amistades…

¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?

Engulló lentamente su tostada con mantequilla, a la vez que bebía algo de zumo de calabaza.-Enfócate, Rose, enfócate.- Se dijo constantemente a sí misma, como tratando de convencerse a sí misma, que Hogwarts era un lugar académico y no social.

-Hey, hola.

La niña de ojos azules, alzó su mirada, y se topó con unos lindos ojos marrones. Sin embargo ella estaba tan enajenada en eso que debía ser como los muggles decían, un 'robot', y sobre la repentina popularidad de su primo, que sencillamente, que le devolvió apenas el saludo con la mano.

La muchacha de ojos marrones, quien igualmente pertenecía a Ravenclaw, estuvo punto de decirle algo a Rose, cuando esta misma se levantó de su asiento, observando su reloj de pulsera, las clases ya estaban por comenzar.

De esta forma, la chica caminó lo más rápidamente posible, hacia el aula en donde impartían encantamientos, sin darse cuenta, que la niña de ojos marrones la seguía, ya que aparentemente eran del mismo curso.

Pero por supuesto, la muchacha ligeramente pecosa, no había prestado ni un poco de atención a sus nuevas compañeras de curso y casa, por lo cual lo único que atinó a hacer, fue ignorarla de manera olímpica.

Rose abrió la puerta, y como era de esperarse de ella, una digna heredera de su madre, se sentó entre los primeros puestos de la primera fila.

La chiquilla entonces, revisó su programa de estudios, descubriendo que la clase de encantamientos, para su gran desilusión, le tocaba con los Gryffindor, y no con los de Slytherin, como ella tanto, pero tanto ansiaba.

Siendo así, se limitó a quedarse en su puesto, mirando muy concentrada el pizarrón, aún cuando el profesor de aquella asignatura, aún no había llegado al salón de clases, mientras la niña de ojos marrones, decidió sentarse en una de las última filas, mirando a Rose de lejos.

Junto a la chica, una vez que todos se sentaron, se ubicó un muchacho de pelo muy, pero muy rizado, con él cual casi ni cruzó palabra, aún cuando el Gryffindor era bastante amigable. Las clases terminaron, y la chica con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, salió del aula de clases.

Había repasado todo el verano, por lo cual, y como era de esperarse, estaba ligeramente aventajada sobre sus demás compañeros de curso. Pero por supuesto, al ser tan sabihonda, luego adquirió el apelativo de 'comadreja de biblioteca', título inventado por el mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy, al cual por cierto Rose detestaba.

Y es que ya pasadas las primeras dos semanas, Albus y Scorpius eran amigos inseparables, cosa que molestaba sumamente a la Ravenclaw, no teniendo oportunidad de hablar solas con su primo, como tan anisadamente ella quería.

E inevitablemente, una especie de coraza comenzó a forjarse en la figura de la chica. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería estudiar con nadie, no quería ser amiga de nadie...

Porque ella lo único que quería, más que nada en el mundo, era volver ser amiga de Albus, y si ella no era de Albus, no era de nadie. O al menos eso era lo que enfrascadamente creía, ni dándose cuenta, que otras personas sí querían interactuar con ella.

Y sintiéndose más sola que nunca, Rose hundió su rostro en la almohada que estaba sobre su cama, aguantando el llanto, puesto que muy orgullosa, no le daría el lujo a Scorpius Malfoy ni Albus, de derramar una sola lágrima por ello.

Lo que Rose no percibía, era que al lado de ella, en la cama contigua a la suya, unos lindos ojos marrones, la observaban de forma atenta y delicada…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Y eso fue o . o. Serían genial reviews, ya saben, para mi inspiración y para probar que no estoy tan loca, como creo que realmente lo estoy xD.**


End file.
